In recent years, temperature control has been important in quality control of commercial items and products. For example, when fresh products such as fresh food and cut flowers, medical goods, and semiconductor materials are exposed to a predetermined temperature or more without undergoing sufficient temperature control, quality of those commercial items and products may be lowered or degraded, and bacteria may grow, causing rottenness.
For this reason, strict temperature control is necessary not only at the time of production of those commercial items and products but also at the time of delivery and storage of the same, and a temperature sensitive indicator is used as means for continuously monitoring the temperature control.
As such a temperature sensitive indicator, one having the following structure has been conventionally proposed. Specifically, the protruding space is provided in part of the label-like piece, and the capsule containing the temperature sensitive material is embedded inside the protruding space. In addition, the label-like piece is pasted to an object to be measured under a state in which the capsule is pressed and broken with a finger or the like. Consequently, it is possible to confirm whether or not the object to be measured is exposed to the environment of the predetermined temperature or more or the predetermined temperature or less (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
However, the above-mentioned temperature sensitive indicator of Patent Literature 1 has the structure in which the capsule is broken with a finger or the like when pasted to the object to be measured, and hence the temperature of the finger or the like may affect the temperature sensitive material contained in the capsule.
For this reason, as the temperature sensitive indicator of this kind, one having the following configuration has been proposed. Specifically, by pulling out the capsule portion through the gap of the capsule breaking means, the capsule can be broken in a state of being free from the effect of temperature (for example, see Patent Literature 2).